Cape Holiday/Victor
Complete Victor's mission Travel Edition a certain number of times to get shards of the SSR Karma, Victor: Beach Heartbeat. Island Love Letter The plots will be unlocked over time during the event. Trip Without Planning Expand for script. *As summer nears, you start hearing about all kinds of popular island vacation destinations. *Our company also had a travel show in the works, so I decided to investigate one of them. *I call it an investigation, but in reality it was basically a "company trip". *Kiki, Willow, and the rest were all pining to go, but I already had another candidate in mind. *'Victor': Hello? What is it? *Victor's deep voice sounded in my ear. *I heard LFG just finished a big project, so I figured he'd probably be less busy than usual. *'MC': It's a little sudden, but can you get away with me to an island for a few days? *The sound of rustling papers ceased, and Victor fell silent. The only sound was his light breathing. *'Victor': ... You're inviting me to an island? Why? *'MC': We need to go check it out for a show. The budget happens to be for two people. *I had already anticipated he wouldn't agree right away, so I had a good reason prepared. *But he wasn't convinced by it. *'Victor': For work? *'MC': But not just work. Sure, we're checking it out, but it's also just a vacation! *'Victor': If that's all this is, then I don't have time. *'MC': It's not just that! There's also... *'MC': Oh, right, our company's quarterly report came out. *'MC': So I want to thank you, as our biggest investor, and just personally! *'Victor': Call me back when you're clear what the reason is. *'Victor': Bye. *'MC': Wait! I'm not finished! What could be better than an island vacation in summer! *'MC': And I'm handling all the details. All you have to do is enjoy the scenery. *'MC': You've been so busy lately, and I just want to spend a holiday with you... *'Victor': Fine, I'll go. *In my incessant rambling, it took me a few seconds to realize that he had actually said yes. *so, which reason was it that got him to acquiesce? *'Victor': I'll confirm my schedule and let you know. *Before I got a chance to ask, he'd hung up. I decided I'd ask him again when we were face-to-face. *This was the first time we'd ever vacationed, just the two of us. Just like that, it was happening! Night of Ghost Stories Expand for script. *Walking on the beach under a star-filled sky was romantic, but something was missing. *Life could always use a little something to spice things up. *Our first night on the beach, I couldn’t wait to take Victor out to the pitch black water. *'MC': A dark and windy night on the beach was the perfect opportunity to tell ghost stories! *Victor looked at the beach and tent nearby, then turned his gaze back to me. *'Victor': This is the "fun spot" that you were talking about? *'MC': Yes! I rented the tent ages ago. I’ve even got the perfect story ready. *After all, beachside tent and ghost stories was top 5 on my list of travel plans. *'MC': Victor, are you afraid of ghosts? *'Victor': What do you think? *'MC': I think I can make you scared! *At that, Victor folded his arms across his chest while arching his brow bemusedly. *'Victor': We’ll see about that. *After opening the bag containing the tent, the pop-up base started to spread itself out. *I tried to stumble through the set up instructions before Victor impatiently took over for me. *The blue tent barely stood out in the darkness, and the sand underneath was softer than expected. *I sat in the tent and beckoned Victor to come in. *'MC': Get in here! *'Victor': Are you sure? *I couldn’t see his expression clearly in the dark, but he finally bent down and squirmed inside. *What was originally a roomy tent now felt quite cramped and awkward with Victor now inside. *I could hear his breathing clearly, and his body heat and scent filled the enclosed space. *My heartbeat sped up uncontrollably. *I seemed to hear him chuckle. *'Victor': If you back up anymore, you’ll bring the tent down. *'MC': Wh-- Who me? *To break the tension, I scrambled to turn on my flashlight, its dim glow perfect for ghost stories. *'MC': I’ll go first... *The evening if seaside ghost stories had begun! Small Tent in the Rain Expand for script. *'MC': In the seaside town, there was a house near the shore... *I tried to speak in a low, mysterious voice and had let down my hair to look extra-scary. *'Victor': Do you think you're doing a ghost story radio play? *With a word, Victor had broken the atmosphere I had worked so hard to build up. *He sat cross-legged on the ground like me, but somehow pulled it off more elegantly. *'MC': Don't talk... you're interrupting the flow! *'Victor': Okay, continue. *Victor held his tongue, and I cleared my throat and continued with the tale. *'MC': It was a dark and stormy night. "Knock-knock-knock." Someone was at the door. *'MC': Who could it be, calling in the middle of the night? *'Victor': If it's so stormy out, how would they hear the knock? *'MC': ... He just happened to hear it. *'MC': He looked through the peephole and saw a pair of eyes staring right at him... *Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me, but inside the tent it seemed to get colder. *The pale glow of the flashlight, the moaning wind, the shaking tent... it was all quite spooky. *I stole a glance at Victor. He was listening very intently to my nonsensical story. *His pinched brow betrayed his perplexity and how strongly he was holding in his complaints. *'MC': Beware the shadow behind you... *Trying to scare Victor, I shivered and waved my hand behind me to check for strange creatures. *I quietly inched toward Victor, bit by bit so he wouldn't notice. *'MC': A hand suddenly fell on his shoulder... *Just as suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist. *'MC': Ah!! *I jumped straight into the air, my heart racing like it would jump out of my chest. *'Victor': Why are you freaking out over nothing? *My over-the-top reaction had flustered Victor. *My carefully chosen ghost story hadn't fazed him. I finally got a reaction, but it didn't feel good! *'Victor': Your story didn't scare me, but you yourself sure did. *'MC': You were the one who scared me! I thought for a second... *'Victor': You thought it was a ghost? *'Victor': You're the only person I've ever seen scare herself with her own ghost story. *In the dark, Victor's warm hand brushed against mine. I realized how cold it really was. *'Victor': How did you get so cold? *A warm jacket was suddenly draped over me, and I could smell Victor's familiar scent on it. *'Victor': Put this on. If you catch cold, I'm not taking care of you. *I wrapped the jacket around myself. My body temperature and my spirits slowly recovered. *'Victor': A cold front came in. Should rain soon. *As he said that, we could hear the patter of raindrops on the tent. *I scurried behind Victor out of the tent and back to the hotel. Soon, a huge storm was raging. *I clutched Victor's jacket and watched the downpour from the veranda, feeling worried. *'MC': Aahh... so much for camping. *'Victor': We can do it again tomorrow. *'MC': No need. *I shook my head and started laughing to myself. *I really only wanted to try out beachside camping for two and ghost stories. *There's a lot I wanted to try out, as long as I had Victor to experience them with me. Unstoppable Crowds Expand for script. *It's always so wonderful in one's imagination. *But the blazing sun, the blaring kid's music, and the packed beach all seemed to be ridiculing me. *'MC': How are there so many people here?! *I stared in shock at the multitude of tents on the beach and the screaming kids. My head spun. *I had intentionally picked a secluded beach but unexpectedly run into a huge parent/kid summer camp. *'Boy': Hahaha, you can't catch me-- *Pow! A sprinting young boy tripped over in front of me. Before I could react, he erupted in sobs. *I looked helplessly at Victor beside me, but he did nothing, his expression as cool as ever. *The child's teacher came over and picked up him, soothing him in a low voice. *'Victor': We're leaving. *Victor immediately turned around and left, and I hurried after him. *'MC': We're just gonna go? *'Victor': You want to stay here swimming elbow to elbow with all these people? *'MC': I... I never imagined there'd be this many people. I had everything all planned. *Thinking about how I said I would take care of everything, I couldn't help feeling guilty. *'MC': I really didn't expect this. *'Victor': Okay. *His blank tone betrayed no emotion and left me feeling very uneasy. *'MC': How about we go back to the hotel and relax a bit? *'Victor': No need. *'MC': Then, let's go shopping? *'Victor': There are no shops worth going to. *I felt worse and worse, and my voice grew quieter. *'MC': Then... then let me think. *'Victor': ... *I looked up in confusion to see Victor, a fist held up to his mouth, unable to hold back laughter. *His eyes were filled with glee, clearly telling me that he was enjoying watching me squirm. *My face turned crimson. *'MC': Why do you enjoy laughing at me so much? *'Victor': Idiot. *Still smiling, Victor reached out his fist and tapped my forehead, not particularly softly. *'Victor': That's your punishment. *'MC': Oh? *'Victor': Now that you've been punished, no more blaming yourself. *Why's he being so nice today? I listened warily as he continued in the same tone: *'Victor': I never had much faith that your plans would all go smoothly anyway. *'MC': But you still agreed to come... *I didn't sound happy, but reminding myself that he had in fact come with me made me feel better. His Palm Expand for script. *'MC': Does this... look good? *I examined myself in the changing room mirror for awhile before finally deciding to come out. *Victor was already outside, waiting under a giant palm tree and wearing casual wear for a change. *The simple cut of the clothes and the mottled sunlight softened his usually sharp demeanor. *My mood and my step lightened, and I hurried over to Victor. *'MC': I'm ready! Were you waiting long? *'Victor': Not too long. *When I got closer, I could tell Victor had been tensely and relaxed visibly upon seeing me. *'Victor': If you stayed in there a little longer, I would've had to send a clerk in to check on you. *'MC': I wasn't in there that long! *I looked around as I protested and noticed quite a few young women gazing eagerly at Victor. *Thinking of his tense expression just then, I finally figured out why! *'MC': Haha, I never thought I'd see you like this! *'Victor': Don't laugh. Do I gloat over your misfortunes? *'MC': I'm not, I'm not! *He cocked an eyebrow and held out his hand to me. Flustered, I ended up handing him some sunscreen. *'Victor': Are you thick? *He let out a sigh, took the sunscreen, and then took my hand with his other. *'Victor': Let's go. *He almost dragged me away. His warm hand was soft, and he walked at just the right pace for me. *I looked up at his figure walking before me. *His black hair was a little messy, not like his meticulous look at work. It swayed with his step. *'MC': Why aren't you wearing a swimsuit? *'Victor': Because I don't plan on swimming. *'MC': But... isn't it a waste to come to the beach and not swim? *'Victor': It's not a waste. *He spoke lightly, but with his usual certainty. The warm sun shone down on me, gentle yet strong. Collect Memories Expand for script. *Today was the final day of our trip. *Aside from the sudden storm that first day, we've been blessed with great weather ever since. *Victor and I walked side by side down the beach, taking in the lingering sunset. *Amidst the boats, the tourists, and the sound of wind and waves, my heart was at total peace. *Looking at the sunset on the horizon and Victor at my side, these past few days seemed like a dream. *Free of our roles and responsibilities. A holiday just for Victor and me. *I felt like we had grown even closer. Not just superficially, but... something deeper than that. *I turned and looked at Victor, and I finally asked that question I'd been holding back. *'MC': So, why did you accept my invitation? *Victor's gaze returned to my face, a little taken aback at why I was asking such a question. *'Victor': You didn't want me to accept? *'MC': Of course I did! It's just, at first you acted like you didn't want to go... *'Victor': Balancing work and rest is very important. *Victor paused, the sea breeze teasing his bangs, and a smile flashed in his eyes. *'Victor': You've been thinking about this question all along? *'MC': No, but I really wanna know. *'Victor': The reason's simple. *'Victor': It's not because of work, and it's not out of gratitude. It's because of you. *His spoke measuredly and softly, and I heard every word clearly. *'Victor': Next time don't hesitate like that. I'll always have time, if it's time spent with you. *The waves crashed, and the salty breeze carried the scent of the ocean. *They say vacations are really just about breathing the air. Memories fade, but not that breath. *I so wanted to freeze time in that moment. *I wanted to store this scent, this man's warmth, and these feelings away in a box, never to fade. *'MC': Next time, let's come back together. *I didn't hear his answer, but the squeeze of his hand on mine told me it was a "yes". *Not just this time, but every time after. Travel Edition (Stage) A travel agency has commissioned you to film a series of island vacation promo videos. You decide to do some on-site scouting to uncover a different side of the internet-famous island. *'Main Attributes:' Decision, Execution *'Keyword': Variety *'Drops': Innocent Shell Expand for Special Event. "Living like a local" is the latest trend in travel. You decide to find a trustworthy translator to go in-depth with locals and gather footage. Keyword: Talk, Intellect *'Result 1': **(Perfect) *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert can't understand the locals and just tried communicating with them using body language. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert laid on the beach sun-bathing and fell asleep. *'Give up': Turns out finding a new tourist spot really is tough... **(Fail) You couldn't get access to local life at all and went back disappointed. Expand for Fate Event. After reporting a proposal to Victor, you see a magazine on his desk about island travel, so you want to ask if he's interested in taking a short vacation together. Keyword: Diligent *'Result 1': **'Feedback': (Perfect) Victor cut short your run-down of the itinerary, patted your head, and said, "Tell me the rest when we get to the island." *'Result 2': **'Feedback': (Fail) Victor coldly shot you a look and said, "Fix your proposal first, and then we can talk about other things." *'Give up': I can already imagine how Victor would look laying out on a beach chair... **'Feedback': (Fail) You think Victor definitely doesn't have the time so you keep your thoughts to yourself. Expand for results, statistics and comments. You have to swim against the current to make real breakthroughs. :Shares: 55877 Comments: 23047 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Orange Peel': Whoooooo! THIS is my dream island!Book the ticket RIGHT NOW! Likes: 1239 **'MiniVille': Never thought there're so many interesting legends aboout this famous island. I am impressed. Likes: 2007 **'My_Turn': Must go to an island in the summer! After seeing the promo, I offcially announce I am going!! Likes: 1246 **'Flower_Tea': Looking forward to the next episode! The video is very insightful even if I don't have a chance to go. Likes: 2603 *'2-Star': **'Orange Peel': The view is nice though. But the guide is soooo weird. Likes: 4629 **'MiniVille': So all the legends are real? It’s getting the crap out of me... Likes: 801 **'My_Turn': The view and the bgm are good. And that’s it. Likes: 1456 **'Flower_Tea': Am I the only one having a crush on the local bro?! Likes: 4371 *'1-Star': **'Orange Peel': So this is the so-called Island you cant miss for your life? Me not going. Likes: 3226 **'MiniVille': I kinda get the point. But what’s that local saying exactly? *Facepalm* Likes: 762 **'My_Turn': This Promo seems to last for one season. ME: wtf. Likes: 2819 **'Flower_Tea': Dont feel like living as local. I just want to be me. Likes: 2043 *'Fail': **'Orange Peel': I don’t feel like going out anywhere after seeing this... Likes: 2283 **'MiniVille': I booked the flight ticket here for my holiday. Is it too late to ask for a refund? Likes: 765 **'My_Turn': Is this definitely a promo, not from its competitors? Likes: 4507 **'Flower_Tea': I barely feel a thing after seeing this... Likes: 3737 Summer Happenings Category:Events Category:Cape Holiday